Luna de sangre
by Antonia134
Summary: "En la silenciosa noche de la luna de sangre, las campanas resonaran dando inicio a la ceremonia. Aquellos miserables sacrificios se reunirán y, en manos de los monstruos que toman forma humana, perecerán". —"Muéstrame tu cuello y deja, que mis colmillos rompan, la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mi" — Disponible Kentin y Nathaniel-


**Holita! Soy Antonia13 y si, este fic ya lo había subido, perooooo…solo recibí dos fichas y necesitaba más. Así que me vuelvo a lanzar y haber que ocurre.**

 **Advertencia: el fanfic puede contener hechos o escenas que pueden lastimar a los que son muy sensibles, quedan advertidos (no va ser de inmediato, pero prefiero evitarme el ofender a alguien).**

 **Quiero mencionar que todo la información que está aquí la he sacado de páginas webs y libros. El único parecido con Diabolik Lovers es la formación del núcleo familiar. Aclarado esto, vamos con el fic.**

 **Disclaime: CDM y Eldarya le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko, lo único mío es la idea del fic y cinco OC´S que aquí aparecen.**

* * *

 _Si hay una palabra que puede describir a la perfección al pequeño pueblo de La Roque Gageac, es la palabra "Paraíso"._

 _Las carreteras de tono blanco y la lluvia de copos de nieve que se produce durante el largo invierno, los bosques y praderas que se vuelven amarillo pardo por la llegada del otoño, sus hermosos campos que se tiñen de dorado cuando se acerca la época de cosecha y el trigo finalmente_ _madura_ _, sus jardines repletos de rosas durante la hermosa primavera y el sonido de las risas de los niños, que juegan en los ríos por el intenso calor que trae consigo el verano._

 _Definitivamente, La Roque Gageac es ese pequeño paraíso en la tierra que el hombre no ha podido destruir._

 _Pero a pesar de su hermosura, también tiene su lado feo o más bien…siniestro._

 _Y es que en la Colina Oscura, nombrada así por las pocas veces que el sol con sus rayos logra alumbrar aquel extenso lugar, se encuentra una gran construcción al estilo victoriano que causa pavor a los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo: la Mansión Wittgenstein._

 _Verdaderamente no es el lugar, si no sus propietarios los que causan terror._

 _Al principio, en sus inicios, aquella gran estructura se creía solo un capricho de algún multimillonario, dado que sus dueños jamás se dejaban ver; esta idea se desechó cuando se comenzó a ver a dos empleadas bajar mensualmente a realizar las compras para el hogar._

 _Pronto, lo que causaba curiosidad, comenzó a causar miedo._

 _Pues, dos veces al año, un número de jóvenes de clase baja desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno. A los aldeanos se les hiela la sangre cada vez que escuchan el llanto de alguna madre desesperada que busca a su hijo, un hijo que jamás volverán a ver._

 _Aunque el verdadero horror llega en una noche en particular, aquella en que la luna se tiñe de rojo._

 _Cuando el astro que gobierna la noche se colorea del color de la sangre, los residentes de La Roque Gageac prácticamente corren a esconderse en la seguridad de su hogar._

 _En el silencio profundo, todos los aldeanos pueden escuchar gritos de jóvenes y gruñidos de criaturas hambrientas. Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, el ambiente se calma y el número de la población desciende._

 _Pero el misterio prevalece, pues a pesar de los rumores que corren sobre los Wittgenstein, aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta_ _ **quiénes**_ _o_ _ **qué**_ _son._

* * *

 _OoO_

* * *

La joven corría con desesperación por los largos pasillos de aquella gran mansión a la que había sido traída a la fuerza.

El pánico recorría todo su cuerpo y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho. Lo único que anhelaba era escapar de ese oscuro lugar que la asfixiaba, incluso si la única salida era saltar por alguno de los grandes ventanales.

De repente sintió un tirón en su pelo y cayó sin más. Intento liberarse, pero fue imposible.

— Lo siento preciosura—La voz masculina dijo con un tono divertido— pero algunos todavía tienen hambre— Sin más la llevó arrastrándola de los cabellos hasta la gran puerta de oro; las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Él joven rubio la dejó caer como si fuera un saco de patatas, dejándola a merced de esos monstruos en forma humana.

Ella se aferro con desesperación a la pierna del joven de mirada verde-azulada, este solo la empujó lejos de él; el asco se apoderó de sus delicadas facciones.

Otro muchacho de cabellera pelirroja se acercó sonriéndole con burla. Estiró su mano, la tomó del cuello y la acercó a él.

— ¿Qué sucede mi amor? — Murmuró cerca de su oreja— ¿Querías irte de aquí? — sus ojos grises brillaron con cierta furia— No, no. Esto merece un castigo— Sin más hundió con fuerza sus blancos colmillos en la delgada garganta de la chica.

Unos minutos después, el cuerpo cayó como si de un muñeco se tratara.

— Delicioso— susurró el pelirrojo limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

— ¡Castiel! — Gritó enfada una chica de melena negra-azulada— ¡¿Por qué siempre eres el que se queda con las últimas gotas de sangre?!

— Porque soy él mayor, querida prima.

— ¡Eres un...! —calló de golpe al oír la gran puerta abrirse.

— ¿Es un que, querida sobrina? — La voz melodiosa de una mujer se dejó escuchar.

Miiko se dio la vuelta temerosa, observando los ojos verdes de su tía brillar peligrosamente. Dirigió su vista hacia su madre, Aquila, pero los ojos azules de su progenitora solo le dieron una expresión fría acompañada de una silenciosa advertencia.

—Na…nada querida tía—Respondió en voz baja, sintiendo las miradas burlonas de sus hermanos y primos.

— ¡Oh! Entonces debí escuchar mal, la edad me afecta — habló sonriente la dama de larga cabellera negra.

—No eres tan vieja, hermana—le sonrió otro hombre de cabello castaño.

—Eres un adulador Dimitry, pero aprecio el halago—río con dulzura, aunque luego frunció el ceño al ver el panorama frente a ella—Hm, mis pequeños cada vez terminan más rápido con sus novias—negó con la cabeza divertida— ¡Ykhar, Keroshane! —En menos de un minuto, dos personas entraron a la habitación— Desháganse del cuerpo—ambos hicieron una reverencia, tomaron el cadáver y salieron del cuarto.

Una vez que los sirvientes se fueron, Cassiopeia miro a sus hermanos.

— ¿Me acompañan?— les preguntó suavemente.

— ¿A dónde deseas ir, majestad? — pregunto la mujer a su lado.

— ¡Aquila! Te he dicho que me digas Cassy no "majestad" —hizo un pequeño puchero—y respondiendo a tu pregunta, vamos a buscar nuevos "novios" para mis hijos y sobrinos.

Con eso dicho, salió del lugar seguida por sus hermanos.

De repente el ambiente quedo en completo silencio. Algunos de los jóvenes decidieron irse a sus habitaciones, otros se quedaron sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

La idea de nuevos sacrificios les llenaba de emoción.

* * *

 **Familia Wittgenstein:**

 **Cassiopeia Wittgenstein: Cabeza de la familia. Reina de los vampiros (por nacimiento) de los** _ **Yōkais**_ **, Hombres Lobos y Brujos (por matrimonio). Se caso con Amos Ehrlich, Razvan Borchgrevink y Dragos Ainsworth. Es madre de Castiel, Iris, Nevra, Nathaniel, Amber, Dakota, Violeta, Leiftan, Leigh y Lysandro. Madrastra y tía de Ezarel, Miiko y Laeti. Es descripta como una mujer hermosa, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Tiene una personalidad muy compleja, pero los rasgos que se destacan son: manipuladora, cruel, controladora, estricta, ambiciosa y de mente abierta; contrariamente, es muy amorosa con sus hijos (especialmente con los menores) pero no soporta que no sigan los planes que ella ha creado.**

 **Aquila Wittgenstein: Hermana menor de Cassiopeia, de cabellera y ojos azules. Es descrita como una mujer fría, de carácter calculador, celoso y cruel. Fue amante del esposo de su hermana, Amos, y con el engendró tres hijos: Ezarel, Miiko y Laeti. Forma parte del consejo de los antiguos y es la mano izquierda de Cassiopeia.**

 **Dimitry Wittgenstein: Hermano menor y mano derecha de Cassiopeia. Es el capitán de la guardia del mundo sobrenatural. Tiene dos esposas: María Magdalena y Sucrette (princesa de los hombres lobos, hermana menor de Razvan). Con esta última engendro dos hijos: Viktor y Chrome.**

 **Esposos:**

Amos Ehrlich: Un Kyūbi , hijo del señor de los _Yōkai_ s y primer esposo de Cassiopeia. Es descrito como un hombre muy guapo, de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados. Aunque fue elegante y educado, tuvo un lado cruel y promiscuo. Manipulador, orgulloso y engreído, pensando siempre que todo le resultaría a su favor, estricto y abusivo con sus hijos. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Cassiopeia y por eso competía con Razvan por su atención. Es el padre de Nathaniel, Amber y Dakota. Tomo por amante a Aquila, con quien engendró tres hijos: Ezarel, Miiko y Laeti, a quienes desprecia. Murió asesinado por sus hijos.

 **Razvan Borchgrevink: Príncipe alfa de la manada Borchgrevink y segundo esposo de Cassiopeia; a pesar de ser el segundo, con él engendró a sus primogénitos. Un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos grises. Fue el gran rival de Amos por el amor de Cassiopeia; ambos lucharon por saber quien tenía a los mejores hijos y cuál de estos merecía heredar el trono. Fue un hombre serio, estricto, de buenos modales y con dificultades para demostrar sus sentimientos. Es el padre de Castiel, Nevra, Violeta e Iris, aunque toda su atención fue únicamente para su primogénito y su hija mayor. Murió en extrañas circunstancias.**

 **Dragos Ainsworth: Un brujo original, tercer esposo de Cassiopeia y el único al que amaba. Ni Amos ni Razvan lo consideraron un rival. Cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, enfermó de gravedad; Cassiopeia lo mordió para salvarlo, pero la mordida antinatural reaccionó negativamente con la magia ligada a la naturaleza, eso provocó un estado psicótico en Dragos. Al ser un peligro para él mismo y para sus hijos, Cassiopeia lo encerró en una torre, en el lado D de la mansión. Dragos fue un hombre amable y cariñoso con sus hijos y esposa, era muy consentidor y adoraba jugar con sus hijos. Actualmente, en sus días buenos, se le ve deprimido y con la cabeza gacha; en sus días malos, se vuelve peligroso, padeciendo alucinaciones y atacando a quien se encuentre a su lado. Tiene el cabello blanco y padece heterocromía, siendo su ojo izquierdo negro y su ojo derecho dorado. Es el padre de Leiftan, Leigh y Lysandro. Sus hijos suelen visitarlo, de niños acompañados por su madre y ahora de adultos, solos.**

 **Fichas (vampiras)**

 **Nombre completo.**

 **Edad.**

 **Apariencia (aquí sean lo más detallistas posible, así será más sencillo llevar al personaje)**

 **Personalidad (Cuantos más detalles, mejor)**

 **Madre: puede ser Cassiopeia o Aquila, la que prefieran.**

 **Padre: Amos, Razvan o Dragos.**

 **Biografía: (nacimiento, infancia, adolescencia, etc).**

 **Poder: (si son hijas de Dragos, no pueden ser brujas y vampiras, dado que el gen vampiro no coincide con el mágico)**

 **¿Cómo se llevan o se llevaban con sus padres?**

 **¿Y con los demas miembros de la familia? (sus tios, padrastros y hermanos) (no es necesario que pongan muchos detalles, si quieren solo pueden poner bien o mal)**

 **Chico: Vampiros: Castiel, Nevra, Lysandro, Leiftan, Nathaniel, Ezarel. Humanos: Valkyon, Kentin, Armin. (no necesitan ser vampiras para estar con los humanos, ni humanas para estar con los vampiros) (no pueden tener como chico al que esta relacionado 100% con ustedes. Ejemplo: No puede ser hijas de Dragos y querer a Lysandro).**

 **¿Qué sienten con los nuevos sacrificios? ¿Se han encariñado con alguno?**

 **Extras (Opcional)**

 **Humanas:**

 **Nombre completo.**

 **Edad (17-19)**

 **Apariencia (aquí sean lo más detallistas posible, así será más sencillo llevar al personaje)**

 **Personalidad (Cuantos más detalles, mejor)**

 **Biografía: (infancia, adolescencia, etc).**

 **¿Qué sabían de los rumores de los** **Wittgenstein?**

 **¿Cómo llegaron a la Mansión** **Wittgenstein? (puede ser por secuestro o cobro de deuda)**

 **Chico: Vampiros: Castiel, Nevra, Lysandro, Leiftan, Nathaniel, Ezarel. Humanos: Valkyon, Kentin, Armin. (no necesitan ser vampiras para estar con los humanos, ni humanas para estar con los vampiros)**

 **Extras (Opcional).**

 **Bueno ¿ que opinan?, espero que se animen a participar y no duden en preguntarme lo que sea.**


End file.
